A Blue and Blonde Nightmare
by ZoatocusTheAwesome
Summary: Ciel has been taken away by an odd girl who says a war is happening. She informs him he'll probably die.
1. Chapter 1

BAM! BAM! BAM! The sound of gunshots echoed through the nighttime air.

"This is starting to happen _way _too often" Ciel thought, "And just as I'm starting to fall asleep…" The boy lazily got out of bed with a grunt and yelled his butler's name.

Twice.

Three times.

That woke Ciel up. Sebastian wasn't one to be called _twice _much less _three times_, if he had to be called at all. The boy walked toward his window and opened it up, looking outside. The heavy smell of blood filled the room quickly. "Sebastian!" Ciel called out another time. Nothing.

Ciel walked out of the room and through the hallways, following the scent of blood. He finally came to the garden where he found footprints, obviously put there on purpose. What else to do, the boy thought as a heavy sigh came out.

The garden seemed to get darker as he walked, not just decreasing in light but becoming evil.

"Young... Master, don't come...any UGH!" Sebastian's voice rang out. He sounded _pained."_It's impossible to hurt Sebastian," Ciel barley muttered. The thought ran over and over in his head. "Thats impossible..."

So Ciel ran like Hell.

"Oh _hell_ no! I did not come all this way for you to _run_! Oi! You get over here!" a powerful female voice came from where he heard Sebastian's. Suddenly, a blur ran past him and an invisible force carried him towards the voice. He fell hard to the ground and had barley a second to see a bloody, paralyzed Sebastian twitching on the ground and a tall woman standing above him.

"Can I just say, your accent is so adorable!" was all the boy heard before everything went black.

The world was swimming when Ciel woke up. "Dammit, it wore off," he heard from the same voice, just a little less deep. He looked up to see a girl about ten years old with pale/ reddish skin, a mess of wavy blonde hair, and piercing gray eyes.

"Huh..?" was all he managed to get out.

The girl offered him her hand and said,"Hi, I'm Z." He stood up, stumbling a bit. "Crap, of course you got taller. Oh well, I suppose thats what time travel will do to you." Her eyes traveled over him, seeming to analyze every little detail about Ciel. "'Bout five six i suppose."

He looked at her. "Who are you?! A ten year old brat who kidnap-"

"TWELVE!" she didn't let him finish. "God, do I look ten?! I am _twelve_ years old. Twelve and a half, to be precise."

"Fine, I don't care about your age, just, where am I?"

"I'll answer questions later. Just, I'm a good guy and I know how to kill even demons"

"_Where am I?!"_

"Way ahead of your time. Sorry Mr. Phantomhive, you've been drafted into a war you'll probably die in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit" was probably the most distracting thing going through Ciel's head. Sure he could be _trying_ to figure out how to get away from this crazy blonde, but no. He figured that if she could get passed Sebastian she must be strong, but really, that was the only real thought on his mind.

" You're really skinny. You know, there's this thing called food that gives you muscle. If anything, at least some _weight,"_ The girl interrupted his thoughts, making Ciel realize that she wasn't in the same room as him. He also realized that he didn't know where he was and that he hadn't even looked around.

Ciel wished he didn't.

The place was dingy and dirty with plenty of rusty brown stains on every wall. Something crawled beneath his feet and then sank in the moist carpet. The funny thing was, though, that the place looked like it was trying to be nice. The bed he was sitting on was freshly made and the scent of flowers (mixed with an odd chemical smell that sometimes can from the defective toys) hung in the air. Odd tape was on a broken pipe. The girl came back with some food and sat down next to him.

"So, this is home," she said, "I'm Z by the way." Ciel just nodded and kept eating. The way that she said _This is home _bothered him. It sounded like she was implying it was his home too.

All the blue haired boy could do was sigh.


End file.
